<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【百贵X秋人】冰面垂钓 by Oscar_Wilde_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461049">【百贵X秋人】冰面垂钓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_Wilde_Cat/pseuds/Oscar_Wilde_Cat'>Oscar_Wilde_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ID:INVADED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 异度侵入 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_Wilde_Cat/pseuds/Oscar_Wilde_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感来源第四话——<br/>【在你心里还当我是同伴吗？】<br/>【那恐怕将是我最后拽住的一根理性蛛丝了】<br/>时间线为第四话，私设在脱离井到押送回去期间，鸣瓢会被安排至一间不存在监控设备的单间内进行休整，并且由负责人百贵进行一对一抚慰。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>百贵/秋人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【百贵X秋人】冰面垂钓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>百贵一进门，就看到鸣瓢秋人蜷缩在床上，他放缓了脚步，在床前端详着对方的睡脸。</p>
<p>眼下的青黑一直坚守阵地，虽然仓给犯人制定了详细科学的食谱，但一旦进入井，精神和肉体的双重疲惫就无法避免。</p>
<p>睡梦也揪起来的眉眼，脸上的表情比起大多数人平和的睡相，反而给人一种被强行打昏不得不睡的委屈感，，因为脱水而干裂发白的嘴唇周边新冒出了几根胡茬，对象像婴儿般的蜷缩睡姿说明他缺乏安全感，百贵第一反应居然是这个。被监控画面削弱的脆弱感扑面而来，百贵每一次见对方都会发现他又憔悴了几分，那双过去澄净的灰绿色眼睛也愈加浑浊。</p>
<p>游走在锋利的钢丝线上，身心无时无刻都在人们的监视下渡过，他说的每个字眼都会被分析然后记进档案中。这也是百贵向上级申请特批一个单独隔离室的初衷——不被监视的避难所。经历了漫长又艰难的胶着终于成功下来了，不过关押在鸣瓢附近的犯人陆续自杀也是申请通过的一个很大原因。那家伙还是一个人待着让人感到安心，负责将秋人关押至禁闭箱的下属这么嘀咕着，百贵直接了当的批评了他们的不公正态度，不过大多人表情仍是一副赞同的样子。</p>
<p>于是就诞生了这个和监牢布局没有任何区别，但栏杆换成了白墙，摄像头也全部撤去的单间，唯一的要求是百贵作为全部责任承担人，在“隔离”期间寸步不离，结束后交一上份详细的心理观察报告。</p>
<p>百贵拉开椅子坐下开始撰写报告，对方却突然睁开了眼。</p>
<p>“是你啊......那个女孩子救出来了吧。” 脱离设备记忆并不会消失，相反，被火灼烧的痛楚，高空坠落的恐惧，几乎将内脏击碎的撞击，在井中度过的两天两夜，一切都通过精神永久地保留了下来。</p>
<p>秋人挣扎着想要起身，四肢却不听使唤地滑向床外，百贵脑海里闪过酒井户抓住空气从高空坠落的样子，下意识站起身搀扶，椅子腿在地面滑过一道尖锐地声音。</p>
<p>“井的后遗症啊，多谢了。”</p>
<p>秋人晃晃脑袋，想要赶走眼前的眩晕，被浓烟呛住无法呼吸的痛楚还残留在肺部，四肢因剧烈运动分泌了大量乳酸让他使不出力气，他扯开嘴角，手轻轻拍了拍百贵的肘部，西装这里褶皱很明显，强行打起精神，还有心情开个玩笑：“真少见，你不是对西装的整洁有强迫症吗？”</p>
<p>百贵下意识低头，那是在观看井内景象的时候，自己因为紧张无意识揪住了吗？他张了张口没有回答，只是看着秋人布满血丝的灰绿色眼睛，非常浑浊，就像没有生命的宝石一般，秋人感觉到一丝不对劲，他的手指收紧将百贵的西装弄得更乱，</p>
<p>“犯人做了什么？”</p>
<p>百贵没想过隐瞒，“我们看到的视频是一周前的录播。”</p>
<p>“.......是吗。”</p>
<p>百贵看到秋人瞳孔紧缩了下，但很快又恢复往常波动不惊，宛如一潭死水的样子，他轻轻推开了百贵的手臂，自己挣扎着坐好，床单从腿上滑落在地，百贵也没蠢到出声提醒，秋人手指交叉紧握，然后轻轻开口，是一贯平静的声调，</p>
<p>“本来她看到我来那么高兴啊...."</p>
<p>百贵第一反应是看向秋人的手，它们稳稳的交叉放在虚放着，只是泛白的指甲能看出情绪的波动，两人都没有说话，有些话题双方心知肚明。在井中，投入抽出无疑是将自己精神的命门交由对方手里掌控，信任和理解在很久之前他们就建立起来了。</p>
<p>但和酒井户不同的是，鸣瓢秋人隐藏自己的本事非常卓越，即使是靠分析出长的仓也很难从他那获取有效信息，久而久之百贵就养成了下意识观察微动作来判断情绪的习惯。</p>
<p>“接下来几天你可以好好休息下了。”</p>
<p>“你们找到了新的操作员了吗，是那个叫“开洞“ 的？” 秋人很敏锐地察觉到对方语气的不对，他笑了笑，似乎是不明白这种事情有什么好让百贵这么委婉的说出，他还嘲讽了下自己，</p>
<p>“这不也挺好的吗，众目睽睽下在操作的椅子上失禁可不是什么光荣的事，正好让我休息几天。”</p>
<p>“不......” 百贵想说他并不承认那个人有资质担任操作员，只是上级认为他们过于依赖鸣瓢秋人，可能会给给予对方过多的特权。他看着鸣瓢秋人有些散乱，因为没有修剪已经触及肩膀的发尾，没有光泽的粉色就像主人一样死气沉沉，他又想起对方在井里的样子，年轻富有朝气，眼神是灵动的，充满对真相的好奇心。</p>
<p>他喉咙有些紧缩，手指无意识收紧，修剪得当的指甲只在掌心留下了很浅的白色印子，“我认为，拥有丰富经验的你才是更好的共事对象。”</p>
<p>你才是我所认可的同伴，百贵在心里又加了一句。</p>
<p>百贵看着秋人依靠在床头，低垂着脸看不清表情的模样，心中滑过一丝波澜，那是监视器下看到的画面，对方也是这般在黑暗中低垂着脸看不清表情，心中暴虐翻滚的杀意化作轻飘飘的言语穿过墙壁和栏杆，第二天烟花爆炸师就把自己勒死在床头。即使他们做出狭窄禁闭室的惩罚，他依旧是那一副，用波澜不惊的表情掩饰自己的内心，将自己嘴唇咬出血也要将内心的话语牢牢封锁，让企图研究他心理转变的人无从下手的样子。</p>
<p>真是把当警察时学到的知识好好运用了呢，百贵心想，他从来没有提过仓建立时，为了让鸣瓢秋人成为酒井户他废了多少心血，正义的使者遭受刺激变成手执刀刃的猎手，他刀尖滴落的血液被记者疯狂追踪，就像发现新鲜尸体的秃鹫，而造成他巨大转变的那场极其恶劣的报复性凶杀案，也被人反反复复研究，就像闻到血液的鬣狗，将他的伤口重新挖开再用钳子固定，然后拿着工具一番掏弄，企图发现什么被遗漏的东西。</p>
<p>而那个时候他正因为过去和鸣瓢秋人的友好关系被隔开询问。等他成为仓的负责人，成功将鸣瓢秋人调来后，他心中尚存的最后一点企盼，在参与审问对方诱导罪犯自杀的原因后彻底消散。</p>
<p>面对他的怒火，鸣瓢秋人只是抬头看了一眼，有些吃惊自己过去的同事已经成为了一个部门的主管，然后就再也没有过多情绪，仿佛对面监牢的尸体只是司空见惯的家具摆件。</p>
<p>那是百贵作为一名警察最熟悉的，连环杀人魔特有的漠视，他们不会思考过多，可能仅仅是因为“想杀”，就造成了一起悲剧。</p>
<p>那个瞬间百贵不得不承认，鸣瓢秋人的的确确成为了一个罪犯。之后的共事让百贵对秋人的感观越来越陌生,于是更多时间他忍不住将目光投给酒井户，那个无论是外貌性格都更贴合记忆的形象。而现在，百贵的视线飘忽不定，从对方紧握放在床单上的双手，上滑到下巴上的青茬，忍不住停留在那干裂的嘴唇上，秋人注意到他的视线，疑惑地转过头，百贵连忙视线下移，假装自己在观察被子上的褶皱，他一时感到有点尴尬。</p>
<p>秋人率先打破了凝固的气氛，将百贵从尴尬中拯救出来，他眨了眨眼睛，指向桌子，“你先前是在写报告吗？”</p>
<p>他将报告两个字放得很轻，让气流在嘴里逗留了一会，滑过牙床，然后缠绵地和舌头依偎了一番，最后吐出的时候他眯起的眼睛难得带了点笑意，百贵感觉自己还从语气中听到了点期待。</p>
<p>报告——这个时常在工作中出现的词，在这独属于他们二人的心理辅导中，有着另一个意味，那是什么东西即将打开的信号。</p>
<p>百贵觉得自己傻站在床边的样子一定很傻，对方肯定发现了自己的视线，他欲盖弥彰地转过头，轻咳了一声，“已经写完了。”</p>
<p>“百贵啊，我们俩认识这么多年了，有时候，想要就直接说吧。” 秋人慢慢坐直了身体，他的眼神终于有了变化，百贵几乎是痴迷地追随着对方的视线，凝固在琥珀里的生命这一刻开始流淌，他感觉自己的喉咙变得干渴，嘴巴分泌出唾液，身体的温度也开始上升，秋人慢慢扫视着，百贵素爱穿贴合身材的西装，但有一个缺点，就是变化特别明显，</p>
<p>“心理调查报告写完了，那就，开始针对性抚慰吧。”</p>
<p>秋人的话一个字一个字从嘴里蹦出，击打在百贵的心脏上，频率和他加速跳动的心脏一样，百贵喘息着，发现自己的呼吸声又重又沉，脸上的温度也隐隐感觉快烧起来了，他深吸一口气，像是不堪受热，扯开了自己的领带。</p>
<p>身体内部被他人的手指抚摸擦过，被束缚的身体忍不住战栗起来，裤子被缓缓褪下，露出的皮肤暴露在冰凉的空气中，因为紧张凸起一个个小颗粒。</p>
<p>绷紧的大腿肌肉被一个湿润的柔软物体滑过，留下一道微黏的痕迹，秋人情不自禁地腰部抖动了下，因为长期处于室内，他的皮肤呈现一种不健康的苍白色，虽然每天的运动轨迹只有操作室——安慰室——牢房三点一线，但因为井目前还不被人们所发现的未知理论，他的肌肉分布非常均匀良好，甚至可以说得上出人意料的健康，薄薄一层肌肉分布在大腿上，利于发力也很美观。百贵最常用的姿势就是将秋人又长又直的腿架在肩上，从膝窝一直舔到根部，然后猛地挺入，直到最后一点都被吃下去，顺序是固定的，就像百酒固定的西装打扮一样。闷骚的强迫症，秋人心里想到。</p>
<p>胸前感到一阵湿润，秋人回过神看着看着百酒，作为主动的一方脸却比他还红，明明下身已经兴奋到把内裤前头打湿了却认认真真地在给他做润滑，秋人稍稍有些动容，拥有无数次死亡体验的自己，基本对痛觉已经习以为常到忽略的地步了。</p>
<p>他不明白埋藏心里的是何种感情，立场敌对却比过去结下的羁绊还要深，他不认为二人之间产生了名为爱情的荷尔蒙，这种关系的开启只是一次意外的争吵，地上的打斗变成床上的纠缠，唯一的差错是事情发生后二人却都默认了，然后稀里糊涂的维持到现在。</p>
<p>秋人想要抱住百贵在他胸前活动的脑袋，但双手被领带绑在床头，百贵这家伙说着什么避免消耗太多体力就不让自己动，实际上是太过闷骚连自身的性癖和控制欲都不了解吧，擅长攻心诱导杀人的连续杀人魔鸣瓢秋人微微叹了个气，还是不告诉他吧，要是让他羞得不敢见自己那生活也太没滋味了。秋人顺从地发出呻吟，被服侍的快乐让他大脑有些迷迷糊糊，更多的是因为过度疲倦产生的昏沉。</p>
<p>他感觉到百贵凑上来跟自己交换了一个吻，两片嘴唇传过来的咖啡味让秋人有些嫌弃，这两天喝的最多的就是咖啡了，他的小举动让百贵产生了误解。对方在自己脸上亲了亲，小心翼翼又有点急促的耳边说了什么，热气打在耳朵边有些痒让他下意识偏过了脑袋，你在说什么啊，混沌的脑袋无法处理信息。他眯着眼睛，感受着肉体紧贴的安心触感，喉咙里发出意味不明的低吟。</p>
<p>百贵分开秋人的双腿，将其架在自己的肩膀上，他并非外勤人员但每天都会去健身房，肩膀和胸前的肌肉很漂亮，是以前的鸣瓢秋人会羡慕的那种。</p>
<p>腿间的后穴已经被润滑剂和手指搞得足够湿润，有些黏糊糊的液体沾在洞口表面，灯光下微闪着，带了点引诱的味道。事实上他确实被引诱了，舌头忍不住抵上了后穴，胯间响起了轻微的水声，柔软的穴肉被他舔开，深红色的嫩肉被他吸得啧啧作响，在他舌头的挑逗下颤巍巍地抖动着，抽离时又羞答答地追上来挽留，已经足够湿润了。</p>
<p>百贵这么想着，将秋人的腰部垫高，握住自己的性器顶了进去，穴口一时要吞下相较过大的物体有些困难，百贵专注地盯着两人相连的地方，汗滴滑到了鼻尖也没有移开眼睛，他每次进入秋人的身体心跳都会加快，宛如青春期的毛头小子，对着个杂质封面可以亢奋一宿。</p>
<p>如他所预料的一般，秋人发出含糊的呻吟，理智和欲望都告诉百贵继续插进去，他握住秋人的腰部控制住对方无意识的乱扭，慢但坚定地将自己全部都埋入了同伴的身体里，秋人发出一声长吟，轻的就像是叹息，但尾音的上翘表达了他的满足，百贵开始放心地动起来。</p>
<p>他大力顶撞的样子和做前戏的模样判若两人，柱身凶狠地分开软肉，每次撞击都进去的更深些，蘑菇头一路畅通的碾压过去，擦过让秋人忍不住发抖的敏感点，秋人身前挺立的阴茎比嘴巴里的细小呻吟更直接反应对方的真实想法。百贵从来没想过自己会这么沉迷做爱，他紧紧搂着对方，身下的阴茎不住地顶撞，秋人微闭着眼睛，嘴巴张开露出舌尖的一点红色，平时苍白阴郁的脸此刻露出了无与伦比的风情，这种反差让百贵着迷的要死，他低下头手撑在头两侧，下身依旧沉稳有力地顶弄着，目光将秋人的表情变化一秒不放过全部收容进眼中。</p>
<p>就是这样，为我而动容。床上的秋人将他的伪装如同衣服般脱下，展露他眼前的是真真正正，没有掩饰过的第一反应，百贵无法否认他需要依靠和秋人的肉体关系来增加安全感，只是他曾经见过秋人的过去，才对他的现在无法忍耐。对方的眉毛皱着，五官生动地表达了痛苦，他大口地喘着气，仿佛这令人攀至绝顶的快感是什么酷刑，潮红的脸上布满汗水，白浊的液体抵着百贵小腹射出来。</p>
<p>百贵被对方内部猛的紧缩夹住，然后顺从的释放在对方的身体里，他退出的时候秋人瘫软在床上一动不动。百贵给秋人处理完身上的痕迹，然后给对方套上衣服，秋人身体软绵绵的为了把他的手套进袖子花费了不少力气，百贵收拾好一切的时候，回过头才发现秋人已经睡着了，他想给对方一个吻，又害怕惊醒对方所以放弃了。他坐在椅子上静静地看了一会对方的睡脸，他们做爱时几乎不交流，沉默地就像依偎着互相舔伤口的野兽，百贵翻开报告，他编这玩意已经很熟练了，扭开笔盖后很快就下笔写起来。</p>
<p>连秋人也不知道他有个从来没给外人看到的钱夹，里面的口袋空荡荡只夹着一张照片——他们五年前的合影，熟悉的灰绿色眼眸像剔透的宝石，温柔又包容，笑起来像个还没毕业的大学生，靠这个亲和度的笑容秋人当时收割了一大批人的好感和爱慕，而旁边的自己，应该是老样子的僵着脸，生怕控制不住眼睛里的渴望吧，安安分分地扮演着朋友的角色，没有赌博的勇气。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>